thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Orishan from the planet Hydrosia. He debuted in Alan 10. Appearance Water Hazard Water Hazard appears as a pinkish-red, mollusk-like alien. His four slitted eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. He also has eyes on his chest, with crab-like features on his stomach which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage. He has a rough-styled hood, and has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs and hands where he shoots the water. He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers are sharp and resemble dactyls, the "moveable finger" of a crab claw. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his chest. Water Hazard also has a mask that comes down from his hood. This mask is colored orange on the top and bottom and white in the middle. Negative Water Hazard Richard as Negative Water Hazard has the same appearance as Water Hazard. However, the pinkish-red is replaced with green, the orange is replaced with blue, the white is altered a bit, and the Negative Simplicitrix is on his chest. The mask follows this same theme. File:Negative_Water_Hazard.PNG|Negative Water Hazard File:Negative_Water_Hazard_Hood.png|Negative Water Hazard w/ mask Powers *Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from damage, including radiation. He also has enhanced strength, and a retractable visor hidden within his hood. *Water Hazard can absorb moisture, including from the air, through the portholes in his hands. He can also launch pressurized water blasts from these same holes. Water Hazard is also capable manipulating other sources of water, such as normal water. *In Alan 10, he was shown to be able to shoot water from all the barnacle-like holes on his body. *Water Hazard can change the temperature of the water he shoots. *Water Hazard can generate a water tornado, briefly levitating while launching water blasts, and he wielded a water-whip to destroy enemies. *Water Hazard is able to create a bubble shield to protect himself. *Water Hazard can jump exceptionally high. *Due to Alan's abilities, Water Hazard has the ability of fourth wall awareness. *As seen in The Annihilators Part 2, if Water Hazard is moving at high speeds, he can use his water powers to form water around himself, allowing him to harm anyone near his landing point without he himself actually being harmed. Weaknesses *Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy and radiation attacks. *Kickin Hawk is able to kick Water Hazard hard enough to knock him out. *Mossquito is able to render Water Hazard's hydrokinesis useless by absorbing his moisture. History Appearances By Alan *''Alan 10'' (debut, 2x, first time unintentional) *''The Annihilators Part 2'' *''RWBYA'' Trivia *Two names were considered for Water Hazard. Jessica suggested Overflow, a name for an alien similar to Water Hazard in the Ben 10 reboot, and Alexis suggested Crabhammer, a water-type move in the Pokémon franchise. **Coincidentally, Water Hazard's ability to cover himself in water while moving at high speeds is based on Aqua Jet, another move from the Pokémon franchise. **Overflow was going to be the name of Richard 17's version of Water Hazard, before it was changed to Harmful to Water. **Overflow will also appear in The Alan 10 Adventures at some point.